


Coffee and Blood

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Negan takes a liking to you





	Coffee and Blood

Bad,so terribly bad. That’s what you would describe Negan as. He didn’t seem to have a decent trait about him. He was a demon wrapped up in sexy. But then gain, you’d always heard about the devil being disguised as everything you’d ever craved, right?

So it was only natural that you were attracted to the thug that lugged around a baseball bat decorated in barbed wire. He was the town’s most notorious bad boy He was older than the usual scumbags that ran the streets. He was infamous with the law. Hell, the man couldn’t breath air on his front porch without the state trooper being called to his doorstep. 

Negan had a way with getting out of trouble, even if he held all the evidence of a fresh murder plastered to his body. He spat on the ground. He littered. He killed people for the hell of it. He wasn’t someone you’d ever think you would associate with.

But as the man sauntered into your coffee shop, the sudden chatter surrounding the place ceased immediately. He strolled in, with his usual item; the famed baseball bat. The accessory was dripping with blood and you seen several people hunch over their pastries in fear. 

“Can I help you?” you asked, smiling at him as he displayed his perfect teeth in greeting.

“Dwight, you want something?” He asked, turning to the skinny man next to him.

“Nah.” Dwight shook his head. 

Turning back to face you, Negan leaned on the counter and grinned hungrily at you. “I’ve been watching you for a long while now, Y/N. Oh, yes,I know your name.” He beamed at the sudden look on your face. “I know where you live and I know your dog is on her way to her deathbed. Allow me to help you out.”

“Why should I do that?” you asked, fingers tapping absently on the register. “You’re not a polite man.” 

“I’ve grown to take a liking to your appearance.” He shrugged. “Allow me to help and I’ll come around later on, after the shop closes and I will spare your breath”

Nodding in confusion, you took his order and a few minutes later, you handed over his chocolate chip muffin and black coffee.


End file.
